Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3+3(4k-1)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -3 + {3(}\gray{4k-1}{)} $ $ -3 + {12k-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 12k {-3 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 12k {-6}$ The simplified expression is $12k-6$